Do you love me?
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Genzo por fin se decide a decirle todo lo que siente a ella... Qué obtendrá a cambio?  Fic San Valentinesco    Oneshot/ Gen


**¿Do you love me?**

_I'm here with my confession_

_Got nothing to hide no more_

_I don't know where to start_

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

Gabriela estaba sentada en el sillón. Ese día no tenía ánimos para fiestas. Cierto, era San Valentín… pero… ¿seguía siendo "San Valentín" aún cuando la única compañía que tenía estaba divirtiéndose en una fiesta de lujo junto a sus amigos, y ella permanecía hecha un desastre en su casa? No, definitivamente no lo era… Hacía tiempo que no veía a su familia y ni esperanzas de verla en ese momento, pues estaban al otro lado del mundo… Entonces, qué debía hacer? No podía quedarse sola en casa… No valía la pena…

Gabriela saltó del sillón y se dispuso a arreglarse. Esa noche saldría a divertirse, así fuera una diversión desconocida, no por lo que fuera a hacer, sino porque sabía que era un perfecto desconocido el protagonista.

Con paciencia preparó la tina. Necesitaba un baño relajante… A lo mejor ya no saldría, sino que se quedaría en la bañera disfrutando de una buena copa de vino, entre burbujas y… sola… No le pareció muy bueno el plan, así que decidió salir antes de que las burbujas la atraparan en su encantadora esencia.

Buscó el vestido negro, aquel que era un poco atrevido pero perfecto para la ocasión… Estuvo tentada a ponerse el rojo, pero momento! Luego parecería un corazón ambulante! Naaah… no más eso le faltaría… que algún desubicado le pidiera su "corazoncito". Mejor el negro. Se lo ajustó hasta que estuvo conforme y se colocó las zapatillas.

-Nada de formalismos… Hoy mi cabello va a lo natural, sin tantas cremas ni secadores…- Se miró una vez más al espejo y caminó decidida hacia la sala de estar para buscar su bolsa. En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Y ahora quién será…- dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. Si mal no recordaba, no esperaba a ningún invitado. Esa noche estaría sola.

-Tardaste siglos en abrir- dijo Genzo al pasar.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Se supone que vivo aquí, ¿no?- Genzo se sentó en el sillón donde momentos antes estaba Gabriela.

-Y la fiesta?- preguntó con curiosidad. El muy bandido le había dicho antes de salir que no lo esperara esa noche, y ahí estaba, presentándose como si nada justo cuando ella había decidido distraerse.

Gabriela recogió su bolsa. Al acercarse al sillón, Genzo la tomó por la mano y tiró de ella suavemente hasta sentarla a su lado.

-Siempre hay mejores planes…- respondió al mirarla. Gabriela se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Ah, sí? Qué bien por ti. Yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que voy de salida- Ella se puso de pie, haciendo que él también dejara el sillón. Genzo se dirigió al estéreo y lo encendió. En ese momento sonaba una canción muy suave y al darse la vuelta encontró un signo de interrogación gigante en la cara de Gabriela.

-Quieres bailar?- le tendió la mano, ignorando lo que ella había dicho segundos antes.

Gabriela lo miró. No estaba embriagado, por el contrario, parecía muy sobrio. Era un tanto irrazonable e inesperado el cambio que habían tenido sus planes. Unos días antes, cuando Genzo le contó acerca de la fiesta, se ofendió al saber que él no tenía pensado invitarla. Pasaron esos días evitándose (más bien ella a él) y una vez llegada la fiesta, él se devolvía muy campante. Definitivamente, jamás iba a comprenderlo del todo.

-Dije que voy de salida- se mantuvo firme. Fingiría seguir molesta, aún cuando se moría de ganas por quedarse a bailar con él… Já, el orgullo…

-Por cierto, estás muy linda- decía él ignorando, otra vez, lo que ella decía acerca de su misteriosa salida. Sentía celos al pensar con quien saldría, a dónde iría, si regresaría o se quedaría fuera de casa. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, y esta era una buena oportunidad para retenerla un poco a su lado.

-Gracias. Ya me voy- dio media vuelta, pero con gran agilidad, él se interpuso en su camino. Agarró la mano de ella, y con su otra mano abrazó su cintura. La atrajo hacia sí un poco más, y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Gabriela estaba confundida. No, confundida no… eso era poco… Quería una explicación, no sabía por qué sentía esa rabia interna, esa necesidad de gritar, de salir corriendo… pero ya estaba ahí, siguiéndole el paso a él… Abrazándose un poco más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello… Oliendo su perfume varonil, perdiéndose en la música.

-Por qué contigo es tan difícil?- preguntó casi sin pensar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Qué es difícil?- escuchó bien o sus sentidos lo traicionaban? De cualquier forma estaba dispuesto a decirle todo esa noche… absolutamente todo…

-Fingir… porqué, eh? Sé que no soy una experta en ello, pero al menos lo intento… Y tú llegas así no más y con un baile me desarmas…- ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Genzo se acercó un poco más y le besó en el cuello. Gabriela se revolvió por la cosquilla y empezó a reír despacio. Él continuó, ahora con más intensidad, y ella se dejó hacer a medida que la música continuaba. Pensó que sería fuerte, que sería capaz de separarse y darle una bofetada, que se iría y luego se embriagaría por torpe, por no querer aceptar lo obvio… pero no pudo. Los brazos de él la amarraban aún más, le hacían quedarse allí, estática, aunque sus manos acariciaban indecisas la espalda de él, y sus pies no dejaban de moverse.

La música cesó y Genzo se detuvo. Aún la tenía abrazada a él, y parecía no querer soltarla. Gabriela abrió lentamente los ojos y le miró a los suyos. Su mirada se notaba confundida.

-Y para qué fingir?- preguntó él al tiempo que le daba un besito en la frente.

-Para no sentirme manipulada por lo que siento- Gabriela apoyó la frente en el pecho de él. Se estaba sintiendo descubierta y vulnerada, pero quizá ese era el momento perfecto. Se había abierto el telón de sus sentimientos… ya sólo le tocaba dejar que estos actuasen por sí mismos.

Genzo, por su parte, estaba sintiéndose en la gloria. Saber que no le era del todo indiferente a Gabriela le obligaba a ser sincero, a romper la barrera que el orgullo había puesto entre los dos, y a rendirse ante sus propios sentimientos.

-Lo dices como si lo que sientes fuera malo…

-No lo es… Es sólo que no estoy dispuesta a ser la tonta de las típicas novelas, esa que se la pasa llorando siempre porque el otro ciego ni la determina…

A Genzo le hizo gracia el comentario. Cómo podía pensar ella que no sería correspondida, si él hacía lo posible por demostrárselo, por estar siempre con ella, incluso lo había hecho ese día al rechazar la fiesta y decidir quedarse el resto de la noche con ella, el día de San Valentín… Su San Valentín.

-Entonces yo soy el ciego que no te determino.

-Quizá.

-Pues qué mal estás, Gaby. Porque déjame decirte que no soy ciego, simplemente he estado tratando de luchar en contra de mis impulsos y deseos.- Genzo le envió una mirada seductora a Gabriela, quien permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-De qué hablas? Cuáles impulsos y deseos?- Ella le miró escéptica, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de burla en él.

-De los impulsos y deseos que me haces sentir… Sé que los haces a propósito… Verás, no soy de piedra… a veces debo intentar ignorarte mientras caminas por la casa con esa pijama negra, la transparente, de escote… O cuando vas a la piscina, en bikini… O cuando estás triste y desearía abrazarte… O también cuando estás tan sexy que me encantaría comerte a… Ok, eso no debo decirlo… Pero es así.

Gabriela estaba boquiabierta. Sabía que la mayoría de veces lo hacía por darse el gusto de verlo sofocarse y sonrojar, pero en realidad no se había dado la tarea de buscar el trasfondo de lo que eso ocasionaba.

Era esperanzador de algún modo, porque sólo necesitaba confirmaciones para actuar. Así que decidió presionar.

-Y eso a que nos lleva?

-A que la conclusión más evidente es que… -se acercó y acarició su mejilla- Te amo. Eso es todo. Ahora, me amas tú?

-Aunque cueste admitirlo, si. También te amo. – ella bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños. Maldición, le resultaba complicado bajar la guardia.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, parece más un "no" que un "sí"- Genzo se estaba divirtiendo al ver a su chica más arisca de lo normal.

Gabriela le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y luego agregó:

-Odio decir esto… pero cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No lo sé… Tú eres la creativa aquí… Anda, a ver qué se te ocurre, y más te vale que sea convincente.

Ella dudó por unos instantes. Luego le miró, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. El interrogante en la cara de Genzo había sido aún más grande que el de Gabriela con la música. Ya se había dado por vencido. Sabía que era muy difícil que ella le hablara "con el corazón" y si no había sido en un día como ese, entonces no sabría cuándo sucedería, pero eso sí, estaba seguro de que fuera como fuera, la conquistaría.

Después de unos minutos, Gabriela salió de la habitación vestida ahora con lencería roja, muy fina. Era una bata muy corta, en seda, semi-transparente, de encajes y muy provocativa. Llevaba aún las zapatillas negras, y el cabello rizado hacia un lado.

-Sabes, mejor otro día.- le dijo a Genzo. Este la miró comprendiendo de inmediato su modo de convencerle.

-Oh, no… Hoy no te escapas- Se acercó, la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura y le dio un beso, primero en el hombro, luego en el cuello, haciéndolo todo más intenso.

-Feliz San Valentín, Gen- dijo Gabriela dándose la vuelta e inclinándose un poco para besarle.

-Feliz San Valentín, nena.

:::::::::::::::

Nyuuw! Nueva historia… Esta vez, para San Valentín… (Un poco tarde, pero por motivos personales)

Disfrútenlo!

Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi

Gabriela Chams es propiedad de la autora.

El fragmento del principio pertenece a la canción "Shape of my heart" de los Backstreet Boys.

Katica&Katika


End file.
